residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ironwolf Asylum Incident
This article, Ironwolf Asylum Incident, was written by Yoggie. Please do not edit this fiction without the writer's permission. * This article is part of ''Resident Evil: Infinite Terror continuity. '''Ironwolf Asylum Incident' is a fictional accident, that occurred during the famous Zemo outbreak. The incident took place on a remote planet (soon to be discovered by the name of Cylo Magna). The outbreak was caused by the riot lead by a group of idealist scientist and researcher working on Ironwolf facility. Their movement get the support from the local mercenaries hired by the U.C.E. The mercenaries support them because they plan to double-cross the scientist to get their hand on weaponize zemo virus and biological organic weapon created by zemo and sell the products to black market. They realized any party that have the zemo products could dominate and control the market, by so gaining so much influence, power, and wealth. Not long after the Ironwolf was controlled by the scientist, the mercenaries started to open fire on them and killing them. What the mercenaries didn't accounted for was the scientist already had a back up plan, they injected themselves with a controlled dose of zemo virus and making them bulletproof. In a split second, the scientist begun to slaughtering the mercenaries. One of the mercenaries escape and in retaliation, he leaked the zemo virus containing tube and spreading the virus all across the planet. Not long, the mutation begun to getting worse and the once bulletproofed scientist started to change into more horrific creature with their sanity begun to worn off. The individuals that survive the worse part of the mutation started to regroup themselves as a zealot, lead by the late scientist Abraham Fasch. History History of Ironwolf facility was started when a group of U.C.E. scientist establish a facility with a purpose of researching the zemo virus in a safe environment, far from any colony. The safety and non hazardous environment is supervise by chief Michael Dunlon also the between man from the group of mercenaries and the group of scientist. The colony itself is led by Dr. Marie Laguage. I.A.S.S. Funding Sometime a year after the establishment of the research facility, I.A.S.S. through their own intelligence discovered the existence of the facility. They started to make contact with the colony, and the colony also welcomed them. Although some considered the fragile friendship between the U.C.E. and I.A.S.S. will bring problem, the higher officer of the facility welcome them despite declination from number of officer. The higher ranking officer accept a large number of funding by the I.A.S.S. and not long after the I.A.S.S. begun to dictate most of the project in the facility. This begin to escalate the tension between the workers. Assassination of Malcom Welsh Months after the funding, tension between workers begun to rise and rise up. Some of the non facility workers realize the scientist and researcher begun to grouping themselves and working apart. In this moment, many information were leaked out to the third parties of each group. On some point, on of the scientist were murdered. His name was Malcolm Welsh who worked on DNA alteration division. The murderer were never discovered and Michael Dunlon himself seems to cover up the murder. Some said that Malcolm was murdered because he tried to sell one of the products to the black market, not knowing that the buyer itself is one of the top commanding officer of the facility. Creation of subject Atlas-01 The facility of Ironwolf was located on the eastern part of the planet (if one sees the planet from the angle of the star which located in the center of Magna system). The western part was used for testing the gigantic category of the product. One of the breakthrough the scientist achieved is the creation of Atlas-01, a stationary organism that look alike a living mountain, with yellowish color and a large mouth with large fangs on it. The bone from the creature looks protruding and on the edge a small part of the bone comes out. The part that buried on the ground is looks like a stalagmite hanging from its mountainous look body. Its size is comparable to a small moon. The unique trait of this creature is Atlas-01 could be tame if one using a 'certain' wave to communicate with this creature brain signal. This gives the researcher many possibilities in the future to communicate with a zemo created organism. The Ironwolf Riot The data of the Atlas-01 which is a very valuable asset, is held by the one sided group of pro U.C.E. scientist. The other group felt the data of Atlas-01 was the right of this group to held. Knowing that the tension is now become worse than ever, the group of U.C.E. hired a private contractor to backed them. This eventually broke the rule of law which stated, that the only group that can held weapons is the U.C.E. security officer and the first mercenaries that was hired first by the U.C.E. On this point, many of the employee were secretly murdered not knowing which side is they on, or who is the murderer. The extremist group of the pro I.A.S.S. realize that a full open conflict between them are inevitable. One of the scientist, Dr. Abraham Fasch with his 12 group of people start a riot at Cylo Magna' night time. For their safety, they secretly injecting a controlled dose of zemo virus. The group and the mercenaries started to murdering and slaughtering number of people. It was to late to the contractor to fought back and after 4 days of mass killing, Abraham and his group with their mercenaries, controlled the facility. The Outbreak Not long after the mercenaries planned to double cross them and begun to slaughtering the 13 group of scientist. Abraham, already anticipate this turn of event, started to fought back with his group and killed many number of the mercenaries. Panic, the mercenaries scattered through the facility and hiding in many places. Some of them are trying to escape and some does not survive. One of the mercenaries, in retaliation, leak the zemo virus containing tube and spread the virus through the facility. Because of the Ironwolf facility is the main controlling terra former station in Cylo Magna, if the virus spread in the facility then it only matter of time that the virus will spread quickly through the planet. Abraham group, which already took a dose of the virus, started to change more horrifically and monstrous. Abraham which already anticipate this too (although what his anticipate is the extreme side effect of the dose he take) inject himself with the fluid of from the brain of Atlas-01. This was not with side effects. Abraham started to lose his sanity and role playing himself into a zealot leader. Which his ability he gained from Atlas-01, he controlled his ex-colleague and re-establish his facility into his personal asylum. U.C.E. started to dispatch many of rescue teams never return. The scary reality is Abraham is kidnapping the rescue teams and torture its member in some way, and some of the individuals are forced to play his asylum surviving game, with many of the infected is running free within the asylum. Python 56 Accident One of the rescue team that were dispatch into the planet is the Python 56. The rescue team is from the space force, which consisted by 10 people, lead by Sergeant Wolfe Maddox. Not knowing of the condition of Cylo Magna, they landed near the asylum. After taking a detour inside, they were ambushed by a group of feral infected human and they were separated. Abraham watching the attack and choose 2 men to play his game, while the other member is tortured, killed, or turn to zemo creature. The 2 person that were choose is staff sergeant Elias York and private James Dane. The Infected The zemo that was spread was the zemo that bond with the DNA of human and reptile. There are many number of infected infest the facility, around 10,000 - 14,000 total with 10000 outside facility, with another 2000 in the settlement, and thousand more roaming free. * The Feral, '''is the most common infected found in the Cylo Magna and Ironwolf asylum. The feral is the reanimate dead human. They attack the survivor with bite and scratch. * '''Long Neck, '''is the human infected that have a long neck to bite the victim. They attack the victims through vents and small cracks that fits the head. * '''Searcher, is a tall infected with 3 meters of height and arms as long their body. The finger have a very sharp nail. They attack by clawing and pouncing the target. * The Nectar, is a stationary infected with a bulky body attach to a wall. It have the head of a lizard with no skin on it and have to very large teeth like a walrus. It only have one hand which have a tentacle like finger to hold the victim as hard as it could. It could kill the victim with a single attack. The below list contain the more advance infected and the personal guard of Abraham Fasch * '''The Jailer, '''is a big and bulky human with 4-5 meter height. It right hand hold a halberd which he use to swing it to it enemy. The other hand is a 3 bigger spider like feet which he use to attack or to attach to a wall. It legs are very strong as he could to jump to a great height. * '''The Doctor, '''is infected that stationed at the medical center of the facility. The Doctor was the lead medical team and also a doctor named Samuel Miles. His infected form is a huge lying human body which he only can move his head. His feet and arms are attach with a scaly tentacle to the floor below. Most of the medical center is his part of the body with his neck and head moving above the building, searching the survivor, and once he found them he will attack with his tentacle. * '''The Engineer, '''is a big infected with a lizard like body, attach to the machinery in the maintenance section. It could move very quickly and jump to a great distance despite its size. Its weak point is located when his mouth are open to swallow the victim * '''The Torturer, '''is a half man half lizard with his upper torso is a big humanoid torso with his lower body is a 4 legged lizard body. It legs is replaced by large human arms. This creature wield 2 big machete to cut the survivor in half * '''Abraham Fasch, '''the leader of the infected. His infected form is a large head with a spider like leg coming out of the base of his neck. After some damage it would turn again into a large, 4 stories giant human, with 4 arms each having a very large claw. Its stomach then open up with many tentacle and tail like body parts attacking the survivor.